Shota Toyokawa
Shōta Toyokawa (豊川翔太, Toyokawa Shōta) is a Plus, who died in a car accident in Karakura Town. His sister is Yui Toyokawa. Appearance Shōta is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow hooded-sweater with a red undershirt and gray beach shorts. His Chain of Fate is attached to the center of his chest. He has a band-aid over his nose. Personality He is shown to be very protective of his sister and has a lack of manners, calling Rangiku Matsumoto "oba-san" or "baba" (hag or witch), Ikkaku Madarame a cue-ball (chromedome) and disbelievingTōshirō Hitsugaya claim of being a captain by calling him a kid. History While on a trip to an amusement park Shōta along with his father, mother andsister were killed by a head collision with a truck. After waking up as Pluses, Shōta and his sister wander off searching for their parents. One such night while resting at the park, Shōta wakes up to find his sister missing, and while looking for her finds her being attacked by a Hollow. Consumed by fear at the sight of the monster Shōta runs away leaving his sister crying for his help. After working up his courage he goes back to the park to find his sister and confront the Hollow that had attacked her. While searching for his sister, Shōta is attacked by an Arrancar. While running away, he meets Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, who protects him from theattacking Arrancar. After the Arrancar is defeated by a timely arrival of 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Rangiku prepares to perform Konsō on him. However, she is stopped by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who decides to bring him along for questioning. After arriving at Orihime Inoue's apartment, Shōta is asked why he was being chased and if he knew the source of the mysterious sound they had heard earlier. When Hitsugaya concludes that his attack was no more than a coincidence, he prepares to perform Konsō. Seeing this, Shōta tells him that he cannot go as he still has something he must do. Compelled by his plea, Rangiku asks her captain to at least let him stay for the night. After everyone had gone to bed, Shōta takes Rangiku's Zanpakutō and runs off, but then he is stopped by Rangiku who scolds him for both taking her sword and referring to her as "old lady". Just then, the two hear the same sound and Rangiku feels the same Reiatsu of the Arrancar they had defeated earlier.1 Rangiku decides to go investigate the source of the sound and Shōta goes along with her. The two encounter the same Arrancar that Ikkaku had defeated earlier and Rangiku asks that he stay behind. Shōta throws rocks at the Arrancar, but is blasted away by an energy attack from the Arrancar. As he flies away, he is caught by Captain Hitsugaya. Shōta and the two Shinigami then watch as many more copies of the same Arrancar show up. Shōta is carried by Rangiku as the three try to find a place with more room to fight, which prompts Shōta to suggest the park where they first met. Having enough room, Shōta watches as Hitsugaya defeats all the Arrancar copies at once. While the group compare notes, Shōta wanders off and finds his sister Yui Toyokawaseated seemingly asleep at a bench in the park. That night at Orihime's apartment, Shōta tells Hitsugaya and Rangiku about his and his family's death, as well as telling them that he had been searching for his siter. As Hitsugaya is about to ask Shōta a question, they receive a transmission from Jūshirō Ukitake and Akon who have information about the Arrancar they had fought. As the group leaves to investigate the Arrancar, Rangiku stays behind to watch over the reunited siblings. With Yui asleep, Shōta is asked by Rangiku if he was hiding something, which he denies. Just then, the two hear a tumbling sound and discover that Yui has disappeared. Shōta runs towards the park once again, with Rangiku chasing after him. As they reach the park, Rangiku tells him that they will take care of finding his sister, but he insists that he must protect her. As he turns around, he sees his sister seated on a swing. Shōta asks Yui why she is there and she responds that she just wanted to go to the park. Shōta then breaks in tears of frustration as he confesses to have run off and left her behind. With some words of encouragement, Shōta is able to compose himself again. Back at the apartment, Hitsugaya and Rangiku compare notes about what they had found out. As Rangiku suspects Yui, Shōta steps in and denies her claims. Shōta attempts to protect his sister from Hitsugaya as the latter performs a Konsō on Yui to no effect. With the Shinigami considering Yui to be a possible threat, Shōta stands by his sister as Soul Society's Shinigami Research and Development Institute runs tests on her. Hitsugaya tells them Yui will need to be put inside a barrier, but Shōta objects, claiming that she does not deserve such treatment. Rangiku manages to convince Yui by giving her a small ocarina, and with Yui's agreement, Shōta decides to comply as well. As Shōta keeps watch over her, he remembers the time they spent together looking for their parents.2 As Yui awakens, she asks him to let her go outside and gets Shōta to help her in break the Kidō barrier that had been placed. Having arrived at the park once again, Rangiku confronts the siblings and ask how were they able to break the barrier, to which Shōta brags about how easy they were able to do it. Yui, after seeing Rangiku's interference, releases a huge amount ofReiatsu, causing multiple clones of the Cloning Arrancar to appear. Shōta, confused by the situation, finds himself being forced to walk toward his sister. Shōta begins to scream Yui's name, waking her up and releasing her from the Arrancar's control. While momentarily in control of herself, Shōta watches as his sister yells at him to stay away.2 Shōta runs toward his sister, but she pushes him away to protect him as the real Cloning Arrancar appears. Shōta watches as his sister transforms into one of the clones and the rest begin to attack him. Matsumoto begins her fight against the real body of the Arrancar. Shōta is surrounded by clones of the Arrancar and is saved by a timely attack of Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru. As the three confront the Arrancar, he tells them that if he dies so will Yui. Upon hearing this, Shōta stands between the Arrancar and Hitsugaya, but the captain merely replies that what is one soul compared to an entire town. Using the distraction, the Cloning Arrancar hides and sends a horde of clones against them. In an attempt to calm Shōta down, Rangiku explains to him that Hollows are fallen souls and they must be slain by a Zanpakutō in order to cleanse their souls. She then tells him that while they were not able to save his sister's soul, they can still save her.4 The three set off to where the real body is hiding and while Hitsugaya tries to find where the real Arrancar is hiding, Shōta pleads to his sister to tell him where she is. Upon hearing the sound of his sister's ocarina, Shōta is able to tell where the Arrancar is hiding. Shōta watches as Hitsugaya's Bankaioverpowers the Arrancar's Resurrección. With the Arrancar immobilized, Shōta and Rangiku, use Haineko to deliver the finishing blow. Shōta digs the ground and finds his sister's original ocarina. With the ocarina in hand, he asks Rangiku if his sister made it to Soul Society, to which Rangiku says that she guarantees it. With this in mind, he tells Rangiku that he needs to catch up to Yui and performs a Konsō on him. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Like Yui, Shōta possesses a high amount of Reiatsu, which was powerful enough for both of them to break the Kidō of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Category:Bleach Universe Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Shonen Jump